What Makes You Different
by RBJ12
Summary: Edward tries to dispel some of Bella's thoughts of herself. It's a songfic based off of the song from the Backstreet Boys. This isn't based in any specific time frame. No spoilers for any of the books. Please, please, please read and review.


What makes you different makes you beautiful  
Song by: The Backstreet Boys

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The wonderful series belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
Enjoy the story ^_^

Edward stood at the door waiting for the one he vowed to protect; the one who had made his life complete. He couldn't even get her out of his mind for more than a second before she would invade. However, he didn't mind the invasion. He welcomed it. It had been almost a hundred years since he had felt anything like this and even then it didn't compare to her; to Bella, his personal angel. She was so different from girls her age. She didn't like the same things and she wasn't as conniving as others. She was pure. She was an angel sent to him. He knew that she felt different, like she didn't belong to either worlds that of the human or the vampire world. He decided it was his goal in life to show her just how wrong she was on both accounts. Today was their one year anniversary and even though she had told him to not do anything special, Edward did have a plan. He wanted her to know just how much she had done for his family and especially for him over this past year. As he waited, Edward caught onto the whispered words of a group of girls that Bella was sitting near. "How in the world was she able to get him to even notice her? That's not fair. I wish he would notice me. How can someone like her even think about being in the same presence of Edward Cullen?" One of the girls said. Edward saw through the girl's eyes that Bella hadn't noticed or at least didn't seem to notice, though Edward saw something cross her face. Soon the bell rung for class to be out and for everyone to go home. Edward patiently waited for everyone to file out. When Bella didn't come out, Edward went into the classroom and saw Bella standing, putting her things away slowly. Edward made his way over to Bella and stood beside her, waiting for her to look up at him. He could tell that she knew he was standing next her when she shivered a little bit. "Bella?" Edward said.

Bella turned around to face him. "Hey, Edward." Edward had noticed that there was something there in Bella's eyes that she had concealed. "What's up?"

"Just wondering why you took your time coming out of the class." Edward said, taking her hand and backpack and guiding her out of the classroom and out into the parking lot. Bella looked up as they went to his car and saw that Jasper and Alice were standing there.

"I had a few questions for the teacher." Bella lied, keeping her eyes away from Edward's in an attempt to hide it.

"How many times do I have to say that you are a horrible liar." Edward said smiling down at Bella. They walked around to the passenger side and Edward opened the door for Bella. Bella got inside as did Alice and Jasper. Edward got in and started the car and drove down the street to the Cullen's house. Edward had gotten special permission from Bella's father for her to come over.

"So how was class, Bella?" Jasper asked, noticing something off in her emotions but not understanding what had happened.

"It was alright. Boring as ever but alright," Bella said brightly, trying really hard to hide everything.

Jasper looked up at Edward in the rearview mirror but didn't say anything. Alice took notice of this and cheerily talked about her day, trying to help. Bella just sat silent, every once in awhile making a comment in the appropriate places. Soon they were home. Alice and Jasper quickly made their way to the house to give Edward and Bella time alone.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked, gently pinning her to the car.

"Nothing is wrong. Just a lot on my mind with finals coming up," Bella said, looking up at Edward.

Edward gave her a skeptical look. All of a sudden Alice was on the front porch calling for Bella.

"Bella, come here." Alice called for her.

Edward looked down at his watch and smiled. Everyone had helped him come up with this plan. Now all he needed was Bella to be cooperative. Edward let Bella go and he watched her as she went up the stairs, almost tripping over her own feet only to be caught by Alice. Edward smiled inwardly, knowing that Bella could turn around at any point. The girls went inside the house and up to Alice's room. Edward could almost count down to the moment before Bella yelled and tried to get to Alice's bedroom door. Emmett and Jasper just laughed while watching some cartoons. Esme looked up from her work and gave a small smile. Rosalie wasn't anywhere where Edward could see but he could hear her stopping her work for a moment before getting up and looking to see what was going on. She came from the garage and looked at Edward for a moment. He instantly heard her thoughts and nodded in agreement. Rosalie then went up the stairs and into Alice's bedroom. From there everything was quiet. Emmett smiled and turned his attention back to the TV. Edward decided he should probably get ready himself or at least make sure everything was ready. Esme looked at Edward._ Everything is ready, Edward. Go and get ready yourself._ Esme smiled.

It had taken all of Edward not to just come out and ask Bella but he wanted this to be so special. He knew that there might be some trouble in convincing her that this was a good thing but he was ready to fight. Edward went upstairs and quickly got ready and went back down stairs. It was starting to get dark outside and he was somewhat concerned with the silence upstairs. He knew that Rosalie and Alice were trying to hide something because both were distracted with thinking about their own significant others. Edward sighed. He soon heard a car coming up their way and heard the thoughts of his father figure, Carlisle.

"Maybe you should go check up on them." Jasper said, looking at Edward.

"No. I could do it from here if I wanted to and if they wanted me to. They are distracting their thoughts...so I don't know what's going on." Edward admitted.

"I'll go up and check on them if you would like." Emmett said, getting up from the couch and stretching out his arms.

"No, I will." Esme said smiling. "It would be better for another woman to go check on them." Esme gracefully stood up and went up the stairs just as Carlisle walked in. He took in Edward's appearance and grinned the biggest grin Edward had ever seen. Edward smiled sheepishly as he looked down at his feet. Carlisle then followed his wife upstairs and went to his office. Edward tried to hear Esme's thoughts but she was using the same technique as his sisters. Soon enough, though, Esme was downstairs with Alice and Rosalie following close behind.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked noticing the looks that Alice and Rosalie shared.

"Dear, you need to talk with Bella." Esme said, carefully thinking about her work and anything else but Bella.

Edward immediately headed for the stairs but before he could ascend them Alice stopped him. "You should change before you see her." Edward frowned but went to his bedroom first and changed back into his school clothes and within five seconds was heading down the hall to Alice's and Jasper's room. Edward lightly knocked on the door. When he heard no audible sound other breathing and a heartbeat, he gently opened the door and walked into his sister's room. "Bella?" As soon as Edward said her name, Edward heard her heart skip a beat. "Where are you, Bella?" Edward asked. He looked around at the obvious surroundings but she wasn't in eyesight. As Edward walked in farther he could tell that she was in Alice's walk-in closet. He quietly walked to the entrance and regretted not asking Esme what had happened. It would have been nice to have some insight as to why Bella was crouched on the floor holding her arms around her legs. "Bella?" Edward walked over to Bella and immediately picked her up held her close and decided to take this to his room. He didn't want to be interrupted by Jasper or Alice for that matter. He was sure that they wouldn't have but Edward wanted to get Bella somewhere familiar and comfortable. He closed the door behind him and sat down on his bed still holding onto Bella. She didn't fight him but she didn't seem very responsive. They sat that way until Edward couldn't stand it anymore. "Bella, what happened? Did Alice get on your nerves too much?"

Bella looked up at Edward but didn't say anything. However before Edward could go on, Bella moved to get off of Edward's lap. "I…um…should go home. I forgot that I have some chores that I forgot to finish yesterday. Charlie will be wondering why I didn't get them finished." Bella said as she moved towards the door.

Edward was in front of the door before Bella could even reach for the handle. "Why do you insist on running away and lying when you know you're not good at either?" Edward asked playfully, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Was it those girls in your class?"

That seemed to hit the mark. Bella stopped trying to get past Edward and her face went totally blank. Edward frowned and placed his hand under her chin and raised her face so that he could see her better. There were tears that had pooled in her eyes and anger immediately bubbled up in Edward towards the words they had said. "You know they aren't correct. You are one of the most deserving girls I have ever met. It's I who doesn't deserve you. They are just blind to what they think is beautiful. You are my love, Bella. Nothing can change that.

_You don't run with the crowd__  
You go your own way__  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day  
Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart  
Baby, that's why you captured my heart_

Suddenly the tears that Bella had been holding back, started to flood over even though Bella tried to control them. She brought her hands up to her face and furiously wiped at the tears trying to make them stop but the more she did that the more uncontrolled they became. Edward brought his hands up to hers and stopped Bella. He picked her back up and went to the bed once again and sat down, holding her to him. Edward allowed her to express her hurt over what had been said though he had a feeling that this was a deeper problem than just some stupid girl spouting off. Bella usually didn't seem affected by others words. As long as she had Edward she was okay but these words seemed to strike a chord or something. Edward wanted to make sure he was in the long haul with Bella; to prove that he loved her. "So…am I correct in where this is coming from?" Edward asked carefully as it seemed like Bella was calming down. Edward inwardly hoped that Jasper wasn't doing anything. He wanted to face this problem and conqueror it without supernatural help.

"Yeah…well…no, not exactly." Bella said as soon as she had calmed down enough that she could talk without a wobbly voice. "They are correct though." Bella almost whispered the last statement.

"They are so far from being correct it's not even funny, Bella. They don't know what they are talking about." Edward started to say but Bella cut him off.

"No, Edward. I don't want to talk about this right now. Can you please take me home now?" Bella said, as she tried to get away from him.

"That's not a good idea, Bella. We need to talk about this if you still don't believe me that I love you for who you are." Edward said, keeping a firm hold on Bella's waist as she continued to try to get away from him. "You know, it would be easier for us to talk if you would settle down."

Bella stopped moving and looked out the wall of glass, which seemed to hold more interest.

Edward decided to go a different route since Esme, Alice nor Rosalie had explained why Bella hadn't been ready to go. "So…what happened when you went upstairs with Alice?" Edward asked.

Even though Bella had her back to Edward he could tell that she had shifted her gaze to back in the bedroom. "I don't know. I mean…I don't exactly like being the human paper doll…" Bella said trailing off.

"Yeah, I know…but there is something that is planned that Alice was getting you ready for. That was the only reason why she was doing it today otherwise she was just going to leave us alone." Edward said with a grin. "You do remember what today is, right?"

"Of course I do, Edward." Bella turned around in Edward's arms and smiled up at him. "Did you actually make plans?"

"Well, sort of. I know how you don't want to make it a huge big deal but there is something. I actually picked out the dress too." Edward said. "If I go and get it and bring it to you without Alice tagging along, will you wear it for me?"

"Yeah, but so you know, I wasn't having issues with that." Bella said, some of the smile leaving her eyes.

Edward quickly tried to find a way to make Bella feel better. "Yeah, I know. However, I also know how you feel about Alice and makeup. I figured I could save you the time and energy." Edward said.

Bella sighed and leaned her head against Edward's chest. It had been a long week and if Edward knew half of what had been said around and to her, he would have had a coronary. Today wasn't the first time someone had said aloud their thoughts without thinking…or even deliberately. Lately even her own friends, save Angela, Ben and Mike, were beginning to vocalize their disdain for her. Bella didn't want Edward to try and fix it or make her feel better. It wasn't going to work anyways. They were still going to hate her. She couldn't fit in anywhere. She was always the outcast among her peers. Even here in Forks, Washington she was to some degree. She didn't think like them. She was different and they noticed that. However, with the Cullen family it wasn't any better. Sure she was liked by the family…well, for the most part, but she was still a freak among them. She wasn't as beautiful as Rosalie or out going as Alice. There was nothing that she had that could keep Edward with her. She was clumsy and a danger magnet, Edward had even said so himself. Bella knew that he found some of it cute but still. That isn't going to hold a relationship together. The girls today were correct, she wasn't anybody special. It wasn't going to matter how many times Edward tried to change her mind; Bella wasn't going to allow her heart to believe it, though if she really analyzed her thoughts, it was too late.

Edward brought up his arms around Bella and held her for a moment longer then decided to break the silence. "Why don't I get that dress and you can change in here. I'll wait outside in the hall." Edward said effortlessly lifting Bella up and sitting her back down onto the bed. He grabbed the garment bag that held his suit that he was wearing earlier and left to go get Bella's. He came back a second later and laid the bag and shoes down on the bed beside Bella. Bella looked up at him and gave him a small smile. He looked into her eyes and bent down so that his face was level with Bella's. He quickly kissed her and then left the room so he could change into his clothes. Edward was done within a second and he waited patiently outside his own room. Thoughts from the others drifted up to Edward finally, not that he had time to focus on other things. The thoughts were mostly curious as to what was going on and concern for Bella. Edward smiled. If only Bella could hear what his family thought of her then these thoughts could be put to rest. Soon the door knob turned and Bella quietly opened the door and peaked around it to see if Edward was really there. When she looked up at Edward in his suit, Bella smiled and opened the door a bit more to show all of her. Edward smiled and walked forward. "So, Miss Swan, are you ready to go?" Edward asked taking in all of Bella. Bella wore a yellow summer dress that flowed down to her knees and she wore white flats. Bella had in that time also pulled her hair into a half ponytail leaving some to flow down on her shoulders. She had also sprayed some floral perfume that Edward didn't recognize as something that Bella would wear.

"I'm as ready as I will ever be." Bella said looking up into Edward's eyes.

Edward smiled as he guided them down the stairs, being careful to hold onto Bella so she wouldn't fall because of her clumsiness. "You know, this isn't prom by any means." Edward said as he chuckled.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"Now you're curious. Well, it's a surprise." Edward replied wryly.

They reached the bottom of the stairs without mishap. Bella kept her eyes lowered as she didn't want to see who was sitting right there.

"You look absolutely breath taking, Bella!" Alice exclaimed. With the sudden talking, Bella looked up to see Alice standing right in front of her. "I just wished you would have let me do her makeup, Edward." Alice sounded a little disappointed.

"She didn't want it done. I decided not to force the issue. Besides, she looks beautiful without it." Edward said, smiling down at Bella.

"Alice is correct though, you look wonderful. The color compliments you." Esme said also getting up to walk over to the couple. Rosalie stayed sitting on the couch beside Emmett and Jasper, however all three were looking at Edward and Bella. Jasper frowned a little bit but soon schooled his features as to not upset Bella anymore. He looked at Edward and openly shared his thoughts with him. _Edward, something isn't right. I can't place a finger on it but Bella isn't doing okay. I'm actually surprised that she can hide whatever is boiling underneath so well._ Jasper thought. Edward gave a slight nod; just enough for Jasper to see that he had understood and then turned his attention to Bella.

"Have fun you two," Emmett said from his spot beside Rosalie. When Bella looked up at them and saw that Rosalie was looking at her, she smiled. To Bella's surprise, Rosalie actually smiled back. It didn't escape anyone else's attention at this gesture that Rosalie had made.

"Don't stay out too late now." Esme said as Edward gave Bella his arm to wrap hers around. Edward smiled knowing that Esme knew full well what he normally did with his nights. Edward took Bella out the back door, which surprised Bella. They walked a little ways from the house and then Edward stopped just enough to show that he wanted her to climb onto his back.

"We're running?" Bella asked as she did what Edward wanted her to do.

As soon as her legs were secure around his waist and effectively ignoring the angry thoughts that Alice was throwing his way about how he would ruin Bella's dress that way, Edward replied. "Yes." With that, Edward started running. Bella closed her eyes and bent her head so that she could hide her face in his shoulder blade. A few minutes later, Edward was reaching to help Bella off of him. When she finally opened her eyes, they were in their meadow though it was different. There was a blanket set out on the grass with a couple of baskets on top of it and a stereo on one of the corners. Bella smoothed out her dress and stood staring at the sight before her.

"Edward, what is this for?" Bella asked suspiciously. "And why are we dressed up?"

"Well, today is a special day and I wanted to celebrate it anyways. So this is how we are celebrating. It's just the two of us and dinner." Edward replied, taking Bella by the hand and walking them to the blanket.

Bella blushed a little bit and looked down at where her feet were going. Edward smiled, enjoying the redness of Bella's cheeks. He knew what Bella wanted most and that was to become a vampire. But some of her reasoning was not right. Edward wanted Bella to be comfortable with who she was first before she was turned into what he considered a monster. She was an angel sent from heaven and she couldn't even see it. He was going to try and help with that tonight. Edward didn't want Bella to make this decision just because she thought it would keep him beside her.

_I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in  
And this world doesn't know what you have within  
__When I look at you, I see something rare  
__A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)  
And there's no one I know that can compare_

Edward and Bella stepped onto the blanket and sat down. Edward reached over and pressed play on the stereo and suddenly a piano started playing. Bella immediately recognized that it was her lullaby that Edward had written for her. She was so engrossed in the music that it surprised her when Edward handed her a plate with food on it. Bella looked up into Edward's golden eyes. _How did I ever deserve someone like Edward in my life? I must seriously be dreaming and I'm still in Phoenix because this can't be possible._ Bella thought to herself. She was suddenly thankful that Edward couldn't read her thoughts. However something must have come through in her eyes because Edward's facial expression changed just a little bit. "What's wrong, Edward?" Bella asked as she took a bite. His cooking skills had definitely increased since the last time she had eaten something he had cooked which had only been a few days ago. "This is really good, Edward." Bella said amongst the bite she had taken. Edward gently smiled as he laid down on the blanket at looked up into the darkening sky.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" Edward finally asked, looking over at her as she sat eating in silence.

"You honestly don't want to know right now. Let's not talk about it." Bella said. She kicked off her shoes and placed the empty plate down on the blanket and rolled over to lie on her stomach beside Edward.

"I do want to know. If I didn't then why would I ask every single time?" Edward said with a slight frown, trying to find a way to emphasize her value to him. "Your thoughts are important to me, Bella, and they always will be."

Bella blushed and looked away from Edward's angelic face. She was so concentrated on the edge of the forest that Edward touching her waist surprised her just enough to make her jump. Edward smiled and pulled her into him and they just laid there like that for a moment until Edward decided it was time to face this.

"Okay, we're going to have this discussion. You keep putting it off but it's time now that we start talking. What is going on in that head of yours, Bella? You know I love you and I will for the rest of your life. You are my life, Bella."

Bella stiffened in Edward's hands and immediately looked away from him. She was silent for a moment longer, which Edward hated but decided to wait patiently as she could be thinking of a response. Then Bella looked back at Edward, clearly trying to hide her emotions from her eyes. Edward smiled and motioned for her to talk. Bella sighed and started to explain herself. "Edward, you're biased. That's all there is to it. I have no idea what there is about me that holds you here. I don't have beauty or grace nor am I all that intelligent or athletic." Bella started getting more agitated. Thoughts of the past couple of weeks came in full force. Bella couldn't keep the hurt out of her eyes much longer. Edward hadn't been there for most of the comments that had been said. For Washington it was unusual but they ended up having a full two weeks of sunshine. So he had been gone, hunting and trying to stay out of human sight. She was about to continue when Edward raised a hand to her cheek.

Edward immediately interrupted Bella before she could go on. He saw the hurt there and wanted to ease it. "Bella, Love, calm down. It's alright. I love you, Bella. What those girls said today was stupid and ignorant. They can't know what goes through either of our minds. And unless you have developed mind reading recently, you have no idea what goes through my mind every time I even think of you. Yes, you're different from other girls but that is attractive to me. You love me even though there is always, always a possibility that I, someone else in my family or another rogue vampire could harm you. Granted it's dangerous but you're still there. Your beauty lies not only on the inside but on the outside as well. You just can't see yourself like I can. You are one of the most beautiful, intelligent, graceful women I know." Bella looked like she was going to protest when he said she was graceful but Edward stopped her. "Yes, Bella, you are graceful. Not necessarily in how you walk but your manners towards others. You are extremely kind and generous to all around you. Even when the boys annoy you, you try to let them down slowly and gently in a way that tries to not hurt their feelings. Bella, you will probably never know what you have done for me just by being with me. I love you and I will always love you."

Bella looked away from Edward's intense gaze. She didn't want to be dazzled today. She wanted to be in full control of her feelings and thoughts.

Edward looked at Bella for a moment before something hit him like a ton of bricks. "Bella how was your couple of weeks? You never did tell me what happened while we were gone." Edward asked, hoping that one way or another, he would find out what had happened. If Bella decided to not answer at all, then he would know where this was coming from, as long as his suspicions were correct.

Bella gave Edward a quick glance then moved her gaze back to the forest in front of her. "It went well. I missed you." Bella said quietly.

Edward frowned. "You know, lying to me doesn't help. What happened, more of today?" Edward asked, anger rising up in him.

Bella heard the anger and quickly tried to dispel it. "No, no. It was just long and I was lonely." Bella replied. She didn't want Edward to take out his anger on the students in school. She could handle the criticisms that she got. It was the least she could do.

"Bella tell me what happened these past two weeks." Edward said firmly but while trying to use his dazzling technique. It seemed to work because Bella answered honestly.

"Yeah, it was more of today, I guess. Don't worry about it, Edward. It's okay. I don't want you to be angry." Bella quickly added.

Edward sighed and laid back down, bringing his hands to his face. "How am I supposed to make you believe me when everyone is out to destroy what I have worked on?" Edward said quietly but not so quietly that Bella couldn't hear him. She laid back down with him, leaning her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arm across his marble chest. "I'm sorry you had to put up with that." Edward said kissing the top of Bella's head and brought a hand to stroke her hair. "You are all I want, Bella. No one can take your place, ever. I need you to believe me and try to not listen to the petty human girls in your classes."

Bella sighed. "But they are right." Bella said in an almost whisper but Edward heard it. He turned to lie on his side and face Bella. He brought his lips down on hers in a very gentle way. He held her close and continued kissing her. She melted in his arms as soon as he touched her. Edward smiled and Bella smiled back. This time was different and Edward noticed. Bella didn't try to touch the boundaries that he had set for them. She was almost reluctant to do anything more than what he had started. Edward stopped and looked deeply into the eyes of the one he loved.

"They aren't right. How many times do I need to say this until you believe me? They are just jealous, Bella. They don't understand that what makes you the way you are is why I want to be with you. You, Bella Marie Swan, are all I want. Now I have an important question for you, my Bella." At this Edward sat up and helped Bella sit up. She sat on her knees and looked up expectantly as Edward kneeled down on one knee, holding on to Bella's left hand. "Will you, Isabella Marie Swan, marry me?" Edward asked trying with all his might to convey his love through is eyes.

_What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me_

Bella's eyes widened in surprise, this was not a question she had been expecting at all. _Was he actually serious? He has got to be pulling my leg._ Bella thought to herself. She had no response. She just stared up at Edward like she was a deer caught in the headlights of a car in the middle of the highway. That thought alone made Edward chuckle to himself. When Bella didn't seem like she was going to respond very soon, Edward leaned down and kissed Bella before reaching into his coat pocket to pull out a small black, velvet box. He opened the small box to show a silver looking ring, though it could have been white gold, with two small diamonds on either side of a small sapphire. If was even possible, Bella's eyes widened more and suddenly there were tears in her eyes that weren't there before. Edward frowned a tiny bit trying to figure out what he had done wrong but before he could voice his question, Bella beat him to it.

"Why?" Bella asked so quietly that if Edward had been human he wouldn't have heard her.

"Because I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of your life or existence, which ever you choose." Edward replied.

Bella frowned a little bit trying to will the tears away before they fell. She was secretly thankful that Alice hadn't been allowed to put any makeup on her. Edward raised his thumb and wiped the stray tears away from her cheek as he spoke up again before Bella could try to form a response.

"Bella, do I need to ask the question again?" Edward asked with a smile on his face. He pulled the ring out of the box and held on to Bella's left hand. "Will you, Bella…my love, my life, my everything, marry me?"

Bella looked up into Edward's face and gave him the warmest smile. With tears threatening to fall she replied, "This goes against everything I have ever been told by my mom but yes I will marry you, Edward."

Edward smiled and slid the ring on Bella's finger then pulled her into an embrace. He would have to ask later what she was talking about in regards to her mother. Edward then let go of Bella and sat back to study her features. Then he looked around at their surroundings. The sun had gone down almost completely. Edward knew that he needed to get Bella back to the house soon. He had asked Charlie if Bella could sleep over at their house along with his permission to marry his daughter. He wanted to do it right. Charlie had been reluctant on giving permission for both, especially if they were going to be engaged. However, Edward had promised that he was going out of town that night and Alice called as if on cue to explain that they were having a girl's night. Charlie wasn't able to refuse Alice and he knew that Bella would probably marry Edward with or without his blessings. Charlie could tell that Edward really loved his daughter so he granted him permission. Bella didn't know either had occurred. She had gone up to take a shower as a part of her nightly ritual and didn't hear that Edward hadn't quite left yet. Edward pulled Bella up to her feet and was about to help lift her to his back when she took his hands and placed his left on her waist and took his right. Within a second, Edward understood what she was trying to do and he helped her as they danced to her lullaby. Edward slowly stopped and gathered Bella up and placed her on his back. Then he gathered up the baskets and the stereo and started running back to his house. He felt Bella grip tightly and lay her head down on his shoulder as a way to not get dizzy. Edward chuckled to himself and soon they were walking up to the back door. Edward set aside the baskets and stereo and reached around to pull Bella off of him. The curtains had been pulled so he knew that no one would see them but they probably heard them. Edward made sure that Bella was standing securely on the ground before he took her hand and brought them into the house. Immediately Alice ran at Bella and gave her a huge hug that almost threw Bella off balance but Edward was there to make sure she didn't fall.

"I'm so happy that you're going to be my sister!" Alice exclaimed not hiding any of her excitement. Soon everyone else was in line to hug Bella and essentially welcome her into the family. When it was Rosalie's turn Edward felt Bella stiffen a tiny bit. Edward gently squeezed Bella's hand just enough so Bella would feel him but not enough for Rosalie to notice. Rosalie walked up to Bella and embraced her and whispered in Bella's ear, "Thank you." Bella's eyes widened at that. She figured she would have to ask Rosalie about it later. Alice came back and took Bella's hand pulled her away from Edward to go upstairs. "I have something to celebrate this. Edward stay down here until I say you can come up." Bella looked back towards Edward while Alice dragged her upstairs to her bedroom. As soon as they reached the bedroom, Alice closed the door.

"Okay, I have something I want you to wear to bed." Alice said. But before Alice could even hand Bella anything, Bella was running for the door and went immediately to Edward's bedroom and locked the door. Alice knocked on the door. "You do realize that I could just take the door out right. Let me in."

"No! I don't want to be a part of anything right now." Bella said, holding her body at the door, trying to make sure that Alice wouldn't do anything. "I don't need anything you're going to give me. I'm fine." Bella turned on the lights and noticed a duffle bag in front of the bed. She smiled and went to it and quickly got changed into her pajamas. Bella didn't hear when Alice left but she did hear a soft knock at the door. She kept quiet hoping that Alice would just go away and leave her alone. However the soft, melodic voice of her now fiancé came through to her. Bella quickly got off the bed and ran to the door and unlocked it. When Edward looked down at Bella's flushed face he let out a laugh. "It's seriously not funny. I don't need to be a mind reader to know what Alice was up to." Edward smiled and walked into the bedroom. He watched as Bella shut the door. She didn't bother locking it more just because Alice was right, if they really wanted to any of the Cullen's could have entered without even thinking about it.

"Actually it is kind of funny to see you thwart Alice so easily. Usually that doesn't happen for any of us." Edward replied with a chuckle as he took in Bella's appearance. It seemed like she really enjoyed wearing sweat pants. Bella was wearing a long t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants.

"So I'm going to assume that you packed my duffel bag…since I doubt I would have anything left if Alice had." Bella said pointing down at her sweats.

Edward let out another chuckle and replied. "Yeah, I packed a few things for you. Alice helped though. I made her swear that she wouldn't change your wardrobe. I knew you wouldn't be very happy with some of the changes she would have made." Edward then walked over and placed each of his hands on the door behind Bella to effectively keep her there and he gave Bella a smile. Bella looked up into Edward's golden eyes and smiled too. Edward then bent down enough to bring his arm under Bella's knees and the other behind her back and picked her up bridal style and turned out the light. Then he went to his bed and laid Bella down in the middle of it while covering her up with the blankets and then laid down beside her.

"Go to sleep, Bella." Edward said, still holding onto Bella. Bella rolled over so that she could lay her head on Edward's chest. Soon, Edward could hear Bella's steady breathing. He continued to lay there beside Bella and thought on some of the things that Bella had said. Edward was almost surprised that Bella hadn't said anything about what had happened while he was gone but not quite. Bella tried to be strong and to take on things that she had no business even taking on. Edward supposed that it was because she had to take care of her mother when she should have been the one being taken care of. If it were the last thing Edward would do for the rest of his existence, he would take care of Bella, whether she liked it or not. There were times where Edward was surprised at just how lowly Bella thought of herself, that she didn't think she was worth being loved and taken care of, for whatever her reasons. He knew that his family was trying to help in their own way and would continue to do so until Bella believed it herself. However, Edward honestly didn't blame Bella's reaction to Alice tonight. Though Edward's human seventeen-year-old side wouldn't have minded in the least for Alice's plan but the vampire side knew that he shouldn't and wouldn't risk Bella like that.

Edward could hear his family's thoughts as clearly as he could hear Bella's soft, strong heartbeat. Most of them were concentrating on whatever activity that they had chosen to keep themselves busy. Alice's mind was already planning the wedding before they had even set a date, though Edward knew it would be soon. Carlisle was thinking of the future and the addition of another Cullen to the family that was so different than what had been done previously. Edward smiled; he was the only one to fall in love with a human and having that human want to be changed. Looking at it from Bella's perspective, as Carlisle had urged Edward to do, it made some sense to him why Bella would want that but it didn't make it any less easy to grant her wish. Edward loved her as a human. He wanted nothing more than to watch her grow old and live a long, happy life. He didn't want to stain her with what they were. Though if he looked at it through her eyes, it would be hard to watch your husband and family, not grow old and knowing that you would die someday. She wanted to do this but she wasn't selfish or vain. This wasn't necessarily so she could become beautiful and have an eternal life. She wanted those things for Edward. If only Edward could make her understand that wasn't something he wanted from her. That she was beautiful the way she was and that she didn't need to change who she was just for him.

_Hey, yeah yeah yeah  
__You got something so real  
You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)  
You see material things__  
Don't matter to me  
So come as you are  
__You've got nothing to prove__  
You've won me with all that you do  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you_

***

Soon it was a couple of months later. Edward and Bella found a date that worked for both of them. They had decided that it would be best to wait until after their graduation. Edward convinced Bella that an August wedding would be great. Bella gave in when she couldn't convince him that July was better. Edward talked to Alice for Bella about keeping it calmed down on everything. Bella wasn't comfortable with them going all out for her. She just didn't know that this was normal for the Cullen's. As the days grew closer to their wedding day, Bella ended up staying over more and more, either making plans with Alice or trying to grow closer to the other family members. She actually played some video games with Emmett and Jasper even though she completely sucked at them. It was something that she was doing as Edward walked in from talking to her father. He leaned against the door jam that led into the game room. Bella was sitting in between Jasper and Emmett, playing Halo 3, squeaking every time one of the brothers found her and started shooting at her. Edward chuckled and Jasper turned around to face him for a moment however in that moment, Bella found Jasper's character and ran up to him and shot him down with a shotgun. At that point Bella started jumping up and down in her seat extremely excited that she had finally gotten a kill. Emmett raised his hand and they high fived each other while Jasper just stared at Bella for a second before going back to the game. Soon the game was done and Bella turned around and finally noticed Edward standing there. Bella stood up with one of the biggest smiles that she had ever given to Edward. He walked over and took her by the hands and helped her climb over the couch into his waiting arms.

"You're leaving us already, Bella?" Emmett asked teasingly.

"Yes, I am. Thanks for showing me how to play though." Bella said not even taking her eyes away from Edward.

Jasper didn't say anything but just gave the couple a look between wanting to crack up laughing and pure happiness for them. Edward, while still holding her hand, left the room and went down the stairs to the living room.

"So, I take it you had fun?" Edward asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I did. Was there something you needed?" Bella asked her own question.

"Actually yes, there's something I want to give you now. I'm not exactly a patient man." Edward replied, taking her to the garage door. Edward looked down at Bella and saw a small frown come across her face. One thing that Edward could not say about Bella was her being unobservant. Her observance was actually what got them here, getting married in a few weeks. He smiled at that thought and continued down to the end of the garage.

"Edward, you didn't, did you?" Bella asked with some warning in her voice.

"No I didn't. I wanted to take you some place." Edward said as he opened the passenger side of the silver Volvo. He, with inhuman speed, was then sitting next to Bella and putting the key into the ignition. Soon they were driving away from the Cullen's residence. Bella's curiosity rose as they kept driving, especially since Edward was driving pretty close to the speed limit.

"Where are we going?" Bella finally asked as five minutes went by in silence.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Edward said while chuckling.

Bella just glared at Edward before bringing her attention to the scenery that they were passing. Soon enough, Edward slowed down then stopped in a deserted parking lot. Bella waited as Edward got out and came around the car to open her door. It was one of the few things she didn't do very often but she knew Edward enjoyed playing the gentleman role. Edward took her hand and helped her out of the car then turned her to face a row of cars. There were seven brand new looking cars sitting in a line. Edward guided her away from the Volvo to stand in front of the cars.

"I'm giving you the choice. I know you don't want me to but I want to do this for you." Edward said, emphasizing the "I". He looked down to see Bella looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

All Bella could do was shake her head and look at the cars in front of her. Finally when she was sure she had control over her voice, Bella replied quietly, "Edward, there is a reason I didn't want you to do this. I love that you want to and I really appreciate it but it's not needed. My truck still works."

"But it's died twice while you've been on the road. Do you know how worried I am when I know you're driving your truck? I just want to know you're going to be safe when you go out and I can't go with you or take you." Edward said just as quietly. "This is my way of knowing that you will be okay."

Bella sighed and continued to stare at the cars in front of her. She made up her mind that she would find some way of paying him back, if not in cash, then by doing something for him though at this point she had no idea what she could do. "Fine, which one would you recommend?" Bella asked with some resignation in her voice.

Edward smiled at winning the battle, though in knowing Bella he was sure that it wasn't over. "Actually, these are what everyone recommended, so all would be perfect for you. You just need to decide. I can give you the run down on all of them if you would like." Edward replied.

"Well then, which one did you recommend?" Bella asked, trying to find a way to narrow down the choices.

"I picked this one. It's a good car that is totally Bella prove." Edward replied proudly pointing to a black, sleek Mercedes.

It wouldn't have surprised Bella if the thing was fire prove and could turn into a submarine. Edward started going into detail over everything he could about the car. It was clear to Bella that he was trying to sell her over to this one. She for the most part ignored Edward's explanation as it didn't make any sense to her what he was saying. Bella just nodded and said okay in the right places walking with him to the car and sitting in the front seat. It had a nice interior and it didn't exactly smell like a new car. Maybe Edward didn't buy it right off the lot. Suddenly something Edward had said and that Bella had "okayed" made Edward burst out laughing. She also heard another person laughing. Bella got out of the front seat and noticed Emmett next to the Volvo, leaning against it, laughing. "What? What did I say?" Bella asked, looking back and forth between Edward and Emmett.

"Um...you just said okay to being pied in the face." Edward tried to say without laughing but failed horribly. "You weren't paying any attention to what I was saying were you?"

Bella blushed then pushed Edward out of the way, deliberately staying away from Emmett as she walked past him in an attempt to get away from them and to hide her embarrassment.

"Wait, Bella." Edward pleaded while chuckling just a little bit under his breath, more at the fact that Bella was trying to run away from him. Edward gained up on Bella in a matter of a second and stood in front of her before she could notice that he was even there. She walked right into him and in her surprise; Bella jumped a little and then slipped on the wet grass and fell down. Edward had to repress a chuckle as he bent down to help Bella up. "I'm sorry that I laughed. It really doesn't matter to me."

Bella wiped herself off while glaring at Emmett as he fell to the ground laughing. Bella continued to glare at Emmett while she replied, "I'm sorry, Edward. I really should have tried to pay attention better."

Edward brought his hand to Bella's face and made her look up at him. "Bella, sweetheart, don't worry about it. I know the car talk bores you. I just got really excited. I'm sorry." Edward said trying to figure out a way to calm Bella down before she decided that she would try to hurt Emmett and find out the hard way that she was more fragile than she thought.

Bella calmed down for a moment thinking on what Edward had said. "I like it though." Bella replied quietly trying to hide her face from the embarrassment.

"So…you choose that one?" Edward asked, starting to show his excitement.

"Yeah, why not," Bella said. She then leaned into Edward.

Edward immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her. Emmett had finally shut up and waited patiently for them to have their moment. Soon Edward pulled Bella from him and smiled down at her. "Okay, you're going to drive it home." Edward could hardly hold the excitement at this point.

"Wait, what?" Bella asked.

"It's been bought and paid for already. It's yours." Edward said, walking back towards Emmett. Edward threw him his keys and continued forward with Bella at his side to the black car. He handed the keys to the car to Bella and opened the driver's side door for her to get in. She reluctantly got in, slid the key into the ignition and waited for less than a second for Edward to sit in the passenger seat. Bella buckled herself in and turned to face Edward. When Edward made no move to put a seat buckle on, Bella gave him a look. "What?" Edward asked.

"If you are going to make me drive this car back to your place, you are going to put a seat buckle on." Bella replied.

Edward sighed but did as she had asked especially since she hadn't really complained about the car. Soon, Bella started the car and pulled away carefully. As she reached the road, the car behind them honked at them. It was Emmett driving Edward's car.

"You might want to let him know that I am so not driving over the speed limit. I don't care how fast this car can go and I don't care if you think I'm wasting it by not using it to its full potential. It's my life on the line." Bella said not taking her eyes off of the road.

Edward laughed at this. "I already pre-warned anyone who was coming to pick up my car that this was how you were going to feel. Emmett volunteered…though Rosalie will be disappointed in you." Edward chuckled again. He placed his hand on her right thigh and rubbed up and down lightly, trying to help Bella relax.

"That isn't going to help, you know. Distracting me is never a good thing. It actually might be the death of me knowing my luck." Bella said with a tight smile on her face.

"Relax, Love. It's okay." Edward said.

Soon they were at the house. As Bella pulled up and stopped, Emmett also stopped on Bella's side. Just as Bella had unbuckled her seat belt, Emmett was standing with the door open. "Thank you, Emmett." Bella said, taking his hand and got out of the car. Alice came out, being her usual hyper, dancing self. "What's up, Alice?" Bella asked, noticing that there seemed to be something that made Alice even happier than usual.

"You will never guess who is in town." Alice said in a sing song voice.

"Who?" Bella asked, suspicion leaking out in her voice.

"Guess." Alice stated, not missing a beat.

"I honestly don't have a clue." Bella said, getting slightly annoyed. At this point, Jasper walked out, noticing the annoyance. He smiled at Bella and suddenly she was calm. Bella and Edward both raised an eye brow at Jasper and he just laughed.

"Your mother and Phil are here." Alice replied jubilant.

A look of pure shock crossed over Bella's face before she turned and ran to her truck and got into the driver's seat. She hurriedly put the keys in and started the engine. Then bolted out of there as fast as she could before Edward or anyone else could either stop her or jump in with her. Bella needed to see her mom to find out what was wrong. They had planned for her to show up in another week. If she was there early something must be wrong. Bella hurried through town and got to her house as safely as possible. She parked outside on the curb and noticed a rented vehicle. Bella wondered if Charlie knew that they were going to be early…though looking and seeing the cruiser she had her answer. He must have if he took the day off from work. Bella ran up the stairs to the house and went in. Three pair of eyes stared up at her as she came in panting.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Charlie asked, concern flooding his features.

"Nothing, I almost forgot about dinner." Bella quickly lied, almost forgetting that she wasn't sure if Alice had seen it in a vision or if Charlie had called over. "Mom, Phil? What are you guys doing here so early?"

"Bella, I called over to the Cullen's to let them know to tell you that you didn't need to worry about coming back tonight." Charlie said.

"Oh, I didn't have a chance to go back and talk with them." Bella quickly lied again. It was sad at how easy she could lie now.

"Well, it's so good to see you, Bella!" Renee exclaimed, getting up from her seat to hug Bella.

"It's good to see you too, Mom. What are you guys doing here so early?" Bella asked again, trying to catch her breath quietly.

"We just decided to surprise you. We figured that the Cullen's could probably use some help in the arrangements." Bella's mother said excitedly.

"Sweetheart, you can go back to the Cullen's you like." Charlie said.

"Okay, I just needed to pick up a few things first." Bella replied, taking the stairs two at a time. She knew who she would probably be facing once she got to her room. As soon as she entered, Bella had arms roughly wrapped around him while her head was brought to his strong, muscular chest.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward quickly and quietly asked.

"I just thought that something was wrong. I overreacted. That was all." Bella replied just as quietly but also breathless.

Edward let out a needless breath and let Bella go for a moment. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry if I worried you. I just seriously thought something was wrong. The fact that my mom is here early scared me a little. However there was nothing to worry about." Bella said, going to her dresser and pulling another duffle bag out from her closet.

"If you had stuck around Alice would have told you that your dad had called." Edward said with a light chuckle as he watched Bella pack a few more clothes.

"We need to let Esme, Alice and Rosalie know that my mother wants to help with the wedding arrangements." Bella said, finally looking up at Edward.

"Okay, we can do that. Can you tell me why you drove your truck?" Edward asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Because, my dad would have probably freaked out and also my truck isn't dead. It still has life in it." Bella said, somewhat defiantly.

Edward nodded slowly. "Okay…well, get back downstairs and tell your parents that I'm picking you up in five minutes. You're leaving your truck here." Edward replied then was out the window before Bella could say another word. There were times where that boy could really rile her up.

Bella did as she was asked and went downstairs after a minute or two.

"Hey I'm just letting you guys know that Edward is picking me up." Bella said quietly but all three adults heard her.

"Okay, good. I wanted to talk to you about that truck." Charlie said suddenly.

"Okay, what about it?" Bella asked cautiously.

"I was thinking of selling it or something. Is that alright with you?" Charlie asked. "Edward had mentioned that they could take care of getting another vehicle for you if you were in need of it."

Bella's eyes widened for a moment and then there was a knock at the door. "That must be Edward. Yeah, Dad, it's okay." Bella quickly answered and then she grabbed her bag and ran to the door ready to punch Edward in the jaw. As soon as she opened the door, Bella closed it. What she hadn't counted on was how extremely close Edward was to the door. So she immediately ran right into Edward's chest.

"Hey, there, where's the fire?" Edward said in between chuckles.

"You are in deep trouble mister!" Bella hissed as she walked past Edward and to the black Mercedes. Edward took her bag and placed it in the trunk and got in the passenger side before Bella could even try. Bella glared at Edward's joyful expression and got in the driver's seat and again placed her seat belt on and drove out of the driveway.

"So, what am I in trouble for this time?" Edward asked too innocently for Bella's taste. She decided she would be immature and give him the silent treatment for as long as she could take, which at this point could be a couple of days. "What? Are you not going to talk to me now?" Bella stayed silent and soon they were driving down the dirt driveway. Bella parked and went to the trunk to get her bag but Edward had beaten her to it. Once Bella saw that she turned around and went to the house. She was going to have a chat with Alice.

_What makes you different, (alright, yeah yeah) makes you beautiful (alright)__  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful_

***

Bella paid dearly for talking to Alice about spending the night with her and actually having a sleepover. She ended up being a life size human Barbie doll for Alice. Alice would have her try on different clothes and then model in front of anyone who was watching. Edward, thankfully for Bella's sake, wasn't there. She figured he was sulking in his room. It had been a couple of days since she had really spoken to him. Bella had talked to Alice and knew that this was stupid but she was upset that Edward had gone to her father about the new car before her. Thankfully her father didn't freak out, at least to her but still that was something that she should have had to deal with, not Edward. Alice had finally convinced Bella to go and talk to Edward and gave her a plan to not really make up for anything, because Alice was sort of on Bella's side just not in how she was handling it, but to kind of entice him. A few more days and it would be their wedding day and Alice and Bella had gone and done a lot of shopping for the occasion, getting Bella a whole new wardrobe. So that night after Bella had taken a shower, Alice helped Bella get into a sexy nightgown, which was both appropriate but bound to waken Edward from his sulking. Bella put on a white bathrobe and quietly walked to Edward's, and soon to be theirs, bedroom. She knocked as softly as she possibly could; not wanting the whole house to know what was going on. When she heard no sound come from within, Bella walked in slowly and noticed that it was dark. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light. "Edward? Are you in here?" Bella asked quietly, not being able to see anything or anyone. When there was still no sound, Bella felt her way to the bed and found it empty. _Great, the time I choose to come back to him, Edward's not here. I wonder where he's at._ Bella thought to herself as she climbed up into the huge king size bed. She had taken off the robe and had set down on the sofa. She got underneath the covers and laid down. She really hoped that Jasper couldn't tell the mood change. She didn't really want to be noticed right then. Soon sleep found her.

***

Edward walked into the house through the back door. He had snuck out during the day so that he could hunt. He had held himself in his room while the rest of his family had gone out. Edward wanted to make sure that he would be okay incase Bella decided that she was talking to him again. Alice, since Bella stopped talking to him, had been using her hiding technique so that he couldn't hear any of her thoughts while Bella talked to her. So Edward stopped trying. He would just lie in his room and stare up at the ceiling. So when he came in, Alice and Jasper looked up at him in complete surprise. Alice looked up the stairs then back at Edward.

"You weren't in your room a couple of hours ago were you?" Jasper asked and from the looks of it, it was a question Alice would have asked or something to the same effect but it looked like there was something else on her mind. "That would explain the emotions I felt…" Jasper went on talking to himself.

Edward frowned and looked between Jasper and Alice. "What are you talking about?"

"Um…Bella was looking for you, that's the best explanation I can give." Jasper replied for Alice, as it looked like she was about to cry if she could.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Edward asked suddenly alert.

"We thought you were there." was all Alice could say, and then she ran from the room.

Jasper was about to get up to go after her when all of a sudden Alice came back and went behind Edward and pushed him up the stairs. "It might not be too late. She might be awake." It then dawned on Edward who they were talking about. Bella.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" Edward asked impatiently.

"She went to your room. We both thought you were still there. That is what Jasper felt though. We didn't really understand and thought that you guys were having words. So we ignored it. Go to her now!" Alice said quickly and stopped pushing him as they were in front of his door.

_You don't know (you don't know) how you touched my life (touched my life)  
Oh in so many ways (so many ways) I just can't describe  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
It's all the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)  
Oh yeah, yeah_

Edward sighed and quietly opened the door and stepped in. The dark didn't bother him nor did it hinder him like it did Bella. He saw the bathrobe on the sofa and he smiled. He gently got on the bed beside Bella, hoping not to wake her up. He just wanted to look at her for a while. It had been a few days since he was able to just stare at her in her sleep without her being self conscience and hiding her face. He thought on all the ways that she had changed his life. Just in meeting, he had become different. There was no going back. There was no way he could let her out of his life again. It had been torture during the time when he had left her. And he knew it had been worst for Bella. Before Bella there had been no light at the end of the tunnel. When she came walking into the classroom she lit up the entire cavern of his soul. The fact that she didn't run away from him screaming but kept loving him, made him feel like there was a point to existing. There hadn't been that before. He watched as his entire family around him found their loves but he had to go on without feeling that connection. Now he had his and he didn't want to let go. He was afraid to let go. If he let go of Bella, he would lose himself. Bella was his other half in more than one way. They completed each other like no one else could. Edward knew that he would take care of her no matter what they decided to do. No matter if Bella chose to stay a human or to be turned into a vampire; he would love her. He knew what Bella wanted most and he knew that he would miss her humanity. It was the little things that had made her different from those around her that he had fallen in love with. Her clumsiness was almost cute and it was nice to be needed. It was nice that he could use his powers to protect Bella instead of hurting her. Once she was turned, Bella wouldn't necessarily need that from him. That she was stubborn as all get out and loved unconditionally made her unique. She never worried about herself, even when she should have. She always worried about those who didn't need her worry; those who could take care of themselves. She tried to stay out of the way and to not be a nuisance and Edward knew this. It was just one of her quirks that he loved. Edward continued to lay there studying Bella's face until she moved to lie on her back, turning her face from Edward. It wasn't long until Bella turned her face back toward Edward and opened her eyes. It took her a moment to realize she wasn't alone in the bed. "Hey." Edward said as soon as he saw her recognize him.

"Hey." Bella said quietly.

Edward could tell that she wanted to embrace him but for some reason she stopped herself. So Edward pulled her to himself. "I'm sorry, Bella." Edward said holding Bella to his chest, rubbing the back of her head.

"What are you apologizing for? I'm the one being childish. I'm sorry, Edward." Bella said, pulling her face away from Edward so she could look into his face.

Edward just chuckled at her. "I am apologizing for not talking to you before talking to your father. Also for not being here when you came in." Edward said.

Bella looked into Edward's eyes for a moment but it was hard to see his face. Edward smiled and turned over and turned on a lamp that was next to the bed. He turned back to Bella. "Better?" Edward asked.

Once Bella's eyes had adjusted to the light she smiled up at Edward as a reply. Edward just ruffled Bella's hair and brought her to him.

"So what did you do with your time?" Edward asked not hiding his amusement.

Bella immediately turned a crimson red. "Um…I hung out with Alice actually." Bella replied.

Edward's mouth turned up in a half smile. "What did you girls do?" Edward asked.

"Um…quite a few things," Bella said trying to be evasive.

"Like what things?" Edward wasn't going to let Bella off the hook just yet. If she was embarrassed there must have been a good reason.

"Just girl stuff," Bella replied.

Edward narrowed his eyes while looking at Bella. He was going to try a different tactic. While still holding her to him, Edward pulled the blanket off just enough so he could get under the covers. Then he turned out the light and rolled over to feel Bella's body totally tense and radiating heat, which said that she was beat red. "Now, what did you two do while I was sulking in here?" Edward asked. He figured he would give her one more chance before he attacked.

"Um…I…don't remember…" Bella stammered out.

Edward raised an eyebrow at her response. He gently rested his hands on her waist to tickle her side and felt something different than the big, cotton t-shirt she usually wore. It almost felt like silk. Edward looked down at Bella and then it came to him why Bella was so embarrassed. He would have to talk to Alice. "You girls went shopping?" Edward asked.

"Well…not exactly. I didn't. Alice did." Bella said quickly, trying to figure a way out of her embarrassment and she hoped that Edward wouldn't notice the different in her nightly attire.

Edward let his hands slide down. He was curious as to what exactly she was wearing but when it didn't stop until past her knees Edward stopped. He could hear Bella's unsteady breathing and heartbeat at his touch. This was something he hadn't done yet and he wasn't too surprised at Bella's reaction though he was surprised that she hadn't jumped him yet. Edward brought his arm back up and stroked Bella's cheek. That seemed to reawaken her. She jerked her eyes open, as they had closed while Edward had experimented, and she reached her hands around Edward's neck and brought her lips roughly against his. Edward held his breath for a moment before putting his hands on Bella's shoulders to stop her from going any farther.

"Bella, that's not a good idea. I'm sorry that I provoked it." Edward said smoothly, trying to not hurt Bella's feelings.

Bella's eyes widened and gently pushed away from Edward. "I'm so sorry, Edward." Bella said, placing her hands on her face to cover up her embarrassment.

All Edward could do was laugh. "It's okay, Love. Don't worry about it. It's just not the right time yet." Edward replied, taking Bella's hands and kissing each one palm up. "Go to sleep now. We'll talk in the morning."

Bella couldn't argue with that. Soon she fell asleep in the arms of the one she knew loved her.

***

The last couple of days before they were married, Edward had Bella driving them around, running needless errands. It was just a twenty four hours before their wedding day and Edward wanted to do something for Bella. He wanted to make sure she knew that he was doing this because he loved her and it wasn't just so that he could be obsessively protective over her. So he had planned a drive for them. Edward figured if it got really late because of Bella's want to follow the law he could drive them home. They started out early after Jasper helped Edward make a basket full of meals for Bella. Edward would tell Bella where she should turn and she would just drive. They talked about small stuff for most of the morning while the radio played. Soon, Edward was going through the three or four CDs that they were going to use the following night at the reception. Some Bella would sing along with and others she just quietly listened to. There was a mix from contemporary to classics. But the one that was the most important for their dance was the one Edward had written for Bella. It was her lullaby. When that one started to play, a smile came across Bella's face. Edward was thankful that he had insisted that she drive today as he got the chance to just stare at Bella. When Bella noticed that he was staring, her face flushed red. Edward took her hand and held onto it as she drove. Soon they were where he wanted them to stop. It was a wonderful day, not sunny but when is it ever sunny in Washington, but it wasn't too cold or raining either. Edward came to Bella's side of the car and opened the door for her before she could. Bella shook her head and got out with the help of Edward's hand. Soon they were sitting on a log in front of a river while Bella ate. Edward figured it was time that he get on with what he was going to do.

"So, cold feet yet?" Edward asked.

"You don't know me very well do you? When do I ever get cold feet?" Bella replied with a question of her own. "No, I don't. I'm nervous but I'm not going to run away."

Edward caught on the double meaning behind her words whether Bella had meant them or not. "I wasn't suggesting that you would. I do know you well enough to know, that no matter how persuasive I try to be you aren't going to listen to me." Edward replied wryly.

"So then, why do you ask?" Bella asked.

"Because, I can't read your thoughts and I wanted you to open up on your thoughts." Edward said carefully.

"Oh, yeah, I'm more than ready to take on tomorrow." Bella replied, looking over the river with a half smile.

Edward gave her one of his own and wrapped his arm around her waist and laying his head on her shoulder while she ate. "You know I love you right?"

"Yes, of course I know. I love you too." Bella said looking down into Edward's face.

"Do you know why?" Edward asked cautiously.

"No, I honestly don't know why, but that's okay with me." Bella said looking back over the rushing water.

Edward smiled and brought his hands to either side of her face and turned her so that she would face him. "I love you because of you, Bella. You came into my life not expecting anything and changed me. I'm not the man I was five years ago because of you. I love you because you are the one I was waiting for, for the past ninety years or more. I love you because for some reason you just can't be scared by who and what I am. That's going to be the death of you, no pun intended, but your acceptance also makes you so precious to me. I can't wait to see you walk down that aisle tomorrow evening, in a white gown, looking more beautiful than anything this world could hold, to become mine for all eternity no matter what path you choose. Thank you Bella." Edward replied to his own question. As he looked into Bella's face, Edward knew he had done the right thing by having them come out here. Edward wiped a stray tear that he knew Bella had been trying to hold back and smiled. "Are you ready to head back?"

Bella silently nodded and as Edward helped her up, Bella jumped up to wrap her arms around Edward's neck and kissed him on the cheek. Then she let go and started back for the car. Edward quickly caught up and put the basket away. He opened the passenger door for Bella and waited for her to get to close the door then he got in and started the car and raced to get her home so she could go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for the both of them.

_What makes you,  
What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me)  
What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me_

***

"Bella, it's time." Alice's sing song voice called through the door. Bella quickly walked to the door and opened it and saw that the entire family was there in the hall. Bella's eyes widened while everyone smiled at her. No one but Alice, Rosalie and her mother had seen her in the dress and she wasn't sure this was something that Edward would have liked but it didn't matter anymore. Her father was there to walk her down the aisle. The rest were the wedding party. As they got in a line and started, Charlie took Bella's arm and wrapped it around his.

"You look so beautiful. I'm so proud of you, kid." Charlie said sounding almost like he was going to cry.

"Thanks, Dad. Just make sure I don't fall down the stairs. It would be just like me to do something like that and ruin the dress." Bella said trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work. Charlie just chuckled and waited at the head of the stairs while the Cullen family made their way down the aisle. Soon the music changed and it was their turn to go. Surprisingly Charlie and Bella made it down the stairs without mishap. When she saw the backyard, Bella almost gasped. It had been transformed over night into a beautiful area for their wedding. As Bella and Charlie rounded the set of chairs, Bella looked up and saw the only one she wanted. Everyone else seemed to have disappeared. Edward was standing down at the end of the aisle waiting for her to come to him. The music couldn't go fast enough for Bella. Soon, Charlie gave Bella's hand over to Edward and they turned to the pastor who started the ceremony. Soon Bella and Edward said their vows to each other. They promised to cherish and take care of one another for the rest of their lives. They promised to be there for each other through sickness and health and they both intended to keep that promise for as long as they lived.

The only thought running through Edward's mind was how lucky he was that Bella loved him. That no matter what others thought of them, no matter what they thought of Bella, it didn't matter. It didn't matter to Edward whether humans or vampires alike accepted her. She was his Bella, his love, his life, his everything. It didn't matter. She was his beautiful Bella.

_Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)  
Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)  
Everything you do is beautiful (ooh, ooh ooh ooh oh)  
Oh, you're beautiful to me (to me)_

(A/N: I want to dedicate this story to a friend that encouraged me and actually gave me the idea. She is one of the best friends I could have. She knows who she is so I won't name names for her safety but THANK YOU!!!! Review and let me know what you think. I always appreciate others opinions.)


End file.
